wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frozen Dunes Chapter One
FROZEN DUNES BELONGS TO ABYSSALL, DO NOT SELL, CLAIM AS YOUR OWN, OR COPY THE STORYLINE Thanks! <3 CHAPTER 1 Kalahari Light flooded into the room of the Sandwing stronghold in which Kalahari slept. He winced at the piercing rays of morning, his eyes burning. Tundra stood above him, wearing her finest jewelry. This composed of two golden cuffs on her tail, onyx positioned in the center, a silver choker with diamond in the middle, five bangles made of silver with diamonds dotting them, and three golden earrings. This complimented her pure white scales, the silver making the tan dots along her wings stand out. Kalahari, however, had somehow tied his tail in a knot in his sleep, gotten a crick in his neck, and had forgotten to take off the earrings he had wore last night, leaving two gaping holes in his ear. His yellow and tan scales were dulled, and he had much work to do before the visitors arrived. He could enchant an object, and make it fix him up, but this would offer too much insight of his sister into his real power. Being an animus was hard, but it would present great interest of other dragons, making the Sandwings all the more special. Elsewhere, the small strand on nightwing in his DNA was bringing him visions of chaos. This thought had to be shoved away, for now. He clipped on his earrings and sighed. Same-old, same-old, in very improbable futures the dragons would mean anything. More meetings. More useless friends. More annoyance. The one good thing about this meeting is that it would lead him to his probable soulmate. Other paths suggested either. He felt a tail whack his face and he roared, it’s searing pain sweeping through his face. His sister stood beside him, scowling, “Kalahari. Don’t dwell in the future. The Nightwings we have here are mindreaders.” Kalahari brought himself down to earth and he continued to clip on his jewelry. His talons stopped at the seashell earring his past affair had given him, before she died. A tear rolled down his dusty cheek and he closed his eyes. His sand colored scales glimmered with the sheen of liquid. He roared as saltwater streamed down his face, envisioning his love being torn apart by mudwings. He would make them pay, without using his foresight. He slammed his tail down and continued putting on his jewelry. A bangle enchanted by his father to give the wearer confidence, and two tail rings to keep him safe. He proceeded to shine his scales, though his servants much disliked him doing things himself. Kalahari sharpened his talons on a long silver rock, scratching the floor as he stepped down away from the rock. His teeth were yellow, and bits of rabbit blood dotted them. Kalahari up handed a large rod with camel hair sticking out from the ends and proceeded to run it over his teeth. This tickled him, and he thumped his tail on the floor, though his eyes still betrayed sadness. Kalahari would have to let this go at some point, but not now. Ysandere would be awaiting him, at some place after death. This thought could not be cast aside but rather forced into the very back of his brain. Kalahari continued to go about his daily routine, almost forgetting the tragic incident. Once he looked as polish as he was able, Kalahari emerged from his dwelling, surprised to find his sister, Princess Tundra, vacant from the large padded stone on which she slept. Tundra bounded along the hall, bombarding Kalahari with sweets and meat. Tundra bounded along the hall, bombarding Kalahari with sweets and meat. Tundra staggered, trying to balance the plates on her snout, but to no avail. The plates of food clattered down and Tundra winced. The commotion of metal scraping across the floor made a shrill piercing sound, forcing Kalahari and Tundra to clamp their talons over their ears. Tundra shuffled her talons as the screams of the floor and metal stopped and began picking up food. Embarrassment clouded Tundra’s eyes and her face had a red flush to it. Kalahari looked down at his sister, who was picking up the food. Kalahari looked down at his sister, who was picking up the food. Kalahari made a motion to pick up the food, but Tundra had already gotten it plated and was off to the dining hall. He sighed and bounded after her, forgetting his legs were sore. Kalahari’s legs buckled and fell, sliding on the newly buffed floor. A loud screech came from the two surfaces colliding, and Tundra poked her head from the corner before she bursted into laughter. Kalahari rolled his eyes and remained with his hindquarters in the air and his face in the ground. Kalahari snickered a bit and got up, tackling Tundra, whose face melted as a shadow loomed over them. “I’d expect better of a dragon than to tackle a Princess, Sandwing.” Kalahari turned around, surprised to see a large black dragon with silver scales, who helped Tundra up. Kalahari snarled and thumped the dragon on their snout. A snarl arising from his mouth, Kalahari retaliated to the remark, “I’d expect better of you than to trash talk a prince, filthy Nightwing.” Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions